1, 2, 3, 4 I Love You!
by elphaba's-wicked-heir
Summary: Jealous Edward and Sweet Harry are together. Sweet Stuff ensues.


Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. :)

The song is 1234 by The Plain White T's. Such a sweet song.

Author's note: This is my new fic. I've been reading so many fanfiction about these two and I actually fell in love with the pairing. I hope I do them justice. Enjoy! Please read and review. :D

"Hey." Edward walked towards me, a smirk plastered on his face.

I reached out my hand to his outstretched one, clasping it tightly, "Hey." He leaned down and pecked me on the lips. He tasted like strawberries and mint. "How's your day, Ed?" I sat again by the roots of the oak tree in my mom's garden. I looked at him then at the space beside me. He sighed then removed some leaves from the spot. Once he was seated, I went back to reading the book on Biology.

He pouted then said, "I missed you, Harry." I gave him an appraising look then I returned to browsing through the book I'm holding. I heard him snort then, he started tickling me. I bucked wildly, losing my grip on the book. I slapped his hands away.

"Ed… I really need to read this. Please…" I pleaded to him, making my cutest face I could muster at the moment.

Edward looked momentarily uber-cute when he saw my face then blushed quite brightly. He let out a breath then he held my hand. "But you look too much serious," he whined. Have I reduced the great blood-sucking, ladies man vampire into a begging and whining kitten? Then, he was looking at me beneath those lashes. I felt my breath catch for a second. I shook my head, trying to rationalize my thoughts. I looked at him again. Then his whole face shone, a wide grin spreading across his face. "Why don't you," he licked his lips in excitement, "let me do the project?"

The moment my brain processed whatever he said, an evil smirk graced my features. I could say it was because of the look of sheer terror on his face. That was one wrong move. A deliberate deathly move.

I closed the book quietly, not looking at him. I slowly lifted my head, giving him one of my scariest glares. He swallowed thickly, my eyes momentarily upon his Adam's apple, watching it as it bobbed. He leaned away ever so slightly, his hands raised in a quiet surrender. He shook his head from side to side wildly, "No, Harry, I didn't mean it that…"

"Oh yes you did, Mister Edward Anthony Masen Cullen," my voice practically dripping with venom. He knows I don't like it when he downplays on my abilities. Just because he's repeated high school a thousand times does not mean I need his help ALL THE TIME! I replaced my icy glare with a look of exasperation. He sighed in relief, quite audibly, too. "Mike's my partner on this report," I said quietly, returning to my book but not before seeing Edward's nose flaring in indignation upon hearing the words "Mike" and "partner" in the same sentence. "He is flunking Biology and since I'm, according to Mr. Banner, 'the best in this class in Biology, probably the first who can compete with the Cullens,' he made me his partner. So WE have to do this, okay?" I explained. Edward has this tendency to easily get jealous. There was even one time that he came to school dressed up in a teddy bear costume just because I haven't been able to return his calls because I was too busy arranging my teddy bear collection (not that I let others know that; it's kind of a secret, you know). He looked adorable and quite adorably stupid, I confess. But sweet nonetheless. All the girls (and some 'boys') were swooning and fawning and gaping at him openly. One even requested a hug. He looked at me for help. I rolled my eyes and turned my back away. He ignored the girl but she was persistent. I tapped Edward's head and simply said, "Mine," with a matching evil look. She squeaked then all but ran away from us. Hmm. I think I haven't seen her since. Oh, well. Many those girls also reprimanded me for giving THE EDWARD CULLEN a hard time. But none of them actually said the "really mean and bad things." Sigh.

"Well, we can do it the Mike'll have good—"

"No, we're not. Look, I really want to help Mike, really. I want him to really, really learn," I stated clearly. He pouted at me then turned away. I rolled my eyes then stroked his arm lovingly. Abandoning my book, I embraced him from behind, nuzzling my head in the crook of his shoulder. His scent wafted to my nose and I felt all giddy and giggly and funny and good inside. I snuggled closer and heard him chuckle.

"Come here, you," he said as he turned around and let me sit at the opening between his legs. I leaned back and he stroked my hair gently, occasionally blowing breaths into my bangs, making them flutter about. "You know I can't resist you," he whispered as he planted a kiss on my forehead. "I love you too much, my love," he said, his lips hovering above my nose, then he kissed me there. "So, why don't we," his lips directly above mine, and I could almost taste them, "go out," his lips are mere millimeters away from mine and he was slowly lowering his face to meet mine. Just a fraction now.

RING! RING! RING!

I heard him cuss as I stood up, not even bothering to peck him on the lips. I fished my phone from my jeans' back pocket. It was Mike. I stepped away from Edward (though I was aware that with his enhanced hearing, he would still hear our conversation).

I took a deep breath then adopted a cheery voice. "Hey, Mike."

"Yo. I was wonderin' if ya remember our meeting later?"

"Of course. Of course I remember." I mentally slapped my forehead. "Okay, gotta go!" I hung up on him. I totally forgot about that one. I stole a quick glance at my boyfriend. But he has his back turned at me. Again. I cussed quite loudly in my mind.

RING! RING! RING!

Mike. Again. I wanted to throw my phone away and run back to Edward. I scratched the back of my head in irritation.

"Uh. So I'll be pickin' ya in 'bout an hour, yeah?" Excited voice. Damn. I looked at Edward and saw his back was stiff from tension. I shook my head.

"Yeah, sure. Whatever." I think Mike wanted to say something but I hung up on him already.

I took a steadying breath and walked towards Edward slowly.

"Okay. That means we're not going out tonight," he huffed. Obviously, he wasn't too happy with this. Don't get me wrong: I hate it too!

"Ed… You know I want to," I said, picking up the book and looking at the back of his head. "It's just that…"

"Just that what? You forgot to tell me you have a date with Newton?"he said icily, still not facing me.

"IT'S NOT A DATE, YOU DOOF!" I practically shouted. "And to tell you, I completely forgot about it. What the hell is wrong with you, Edward?"

He stood and turned around angrily. "Mike! He's what's wrong with me!" his nose flaring.

"What did he do now, huh?" I challenged. I know I shouldn't push him too hard but it's just too much. "What did he do to you?"

"You have no idea about his thoughts when he looks at you! You have no idea that everytime he sees you, you are practically naked! You have no idea of the filthy things he does to you and your body when he starts fantasizing!" He was breathing hard now.

I was shocked well beyond my wits. And he seemed to have sensed it too because his face suddenly turned apologetic.

"I'm sorry for having shouted at you. I shouldn't have… I should go," he said quickly, without waiting for me to respond. in a gust of wind, he was gone.

"Edward! Come back here! I'm not angry you yelled at me! Idiot! I'm shocked that Mike's like that! Hey! Come back now!" I shouted around. But no matter how hard I yodel, he didn't come back. I tried calling him but he isn't picking up. I phoned up Alice instead.

"Alice!" gratitude and relief evident in my voice. "Where's Edward?"

Alice giggled. "Oh, he went hunting with the boys. I saw what happened. Edward thought he scared you and he became the monster he fought not to be."

"I know. Could you explain that to him when he gets back?"

"Sure will, Harry."

"And smack him on the head for me, will you?"

"Oh, Emmett will smack him faster than I could."

"Okay. Thanks. He's giving me a headache, that idiot of my boyfriend. Bye."

"Wait. Goodluck tomorrow!" I see her wink in my mind's eye. So she saw what I'm planning huh?

"Thanks. You're the best. Don't let anyone know yet."

"He'll be surprised. So surprised."

"And about the shi—"

"Okay. Bye."

I love Alice to the bits. Now. I just have to survive this night with Newton. Let's get this over with!

**The next day…**

Yawn. It's too damn early for me to rise but I have to. If I want to surprise Edward today. I just have to trust Alice she'll keep Edward long enough.

I talked to the principal about my plan. Good thing he agreed. Time to set the plan into action.

"Students. Proceed to the gym now. We have a special program today." I heard the secretary say over the PA system. I skipped class to prepare everything. I gave everything one last look-over then went backstage. After a few minutes, I heard students entering the gymnasium, chattering loudly. Then my phone vibrated. Alice sent me a text.

"Everything's okay. He's right where you want him. Goodluck! ;)"

I smiled and made a quick note to buy Alice a dress or something.

The President of the Student Council talked to me for a while. Then she went out to appease the crowd.

"Now, we will have a special program as requested by a student for the one he loves." When she said this, the audience went wild. Then, the first notes of the song played ahead. "I give you…"

"1-2-1-2-3-4!" I began, still backstage. I knew this was his favorite song now, seeing that he has this on replay on MY ipod. The crowd clapped and howled in anticipation. Or I hope it is anticipation.

_"Give me more loving than I've ever had_  
_Make it all better when I'm feeling sad_  
_Tell me that I'm special even though I know I'm not"_

I started to walk towards the stage, a spotlight upon me. The audience clapped and fisted in to the air. I smiled weakly at them then focused at the guy sitting at the front row, center-stage: Edward. I smiled at him shyly and he smiled back, relief and love evident in his face. Confidence flooded me. I went down the stage to him and someone handed me a another mic. I offered it to him and he took it, holding my hand tightly. Alice took care of the shirt. We were wearing the first couple shirt he bought for us. Of course we had it modified. His has an arrow pointing towards me saying "It's him :)" in bright bold letters. Mine says, "Err… it's him. It's really him." with a matching arrow, too. The students all 'aww-ed' and 'ohh-ed' at us. He smiled at me again then kissed me on the cheeks. I blushed then hit him on the chest. The crowd laughed.

_"Make me feel good when I hurt so bad_  
_Barely getting mad_  
_I'm so glad I found you"_

Edward was singing? Seriously? All the girls swooned again and I think the girl closest to us actually fainted. His voice was seriously musical. I feel my heart go faster with his voice and the look he's giving me.

We sang the next part together.

_"I love being around you__  
__You make it easy__  
__Its as easy as 1-2-1-2-3-4"_

"_There's only one thing"_ I pointed my index finger at him then winked.

"_To Do"_ followed by my middle finger (making two).

"_Three words"_ then came the ring finger.

"_For you" _I pulled him closer, letting the choir sing the second voice _(I love you)_ then kissed Edward chastely on the lips. The crowd went wild after that.

"_I"_ I put my fist in the center of my chest with my index finger pointing upward.

"_love"_ made a fist then placed it on top of my heart

"_you"_ then blew a flying kiss towards Edward, my hand outstretched. He took it and kissed it. I can't explain what I'm feeling. It's everything I wanted, needed and much more.

_"There's only one way to say__  
__Those three words__  
__That's what I'll do"_

He hugged me tightly, whispering 'I love you's' repeatedly. I choked back my tears. Then, he pulled away then, without breaking eye contact, kissed me on the nose. Some boys wolf-whistled and the rest just laughed and aww-ed again. I pulled him back for another hug.

___(I love you) I love you"_

We didn't sing the rest of the song. We actually ignored it. And everyone around us. We just looked into each other's eyes, seeing love and forever stretched before us. Then, he kissed me again.

"I love you."

Author's note: There. Was it any good? Please let me know. And RR (Review and Recommend) this fic to your friends. :) Thank you!


End file.
